Placebo
by klein Eli
Summary: Eine Geschichte in einem anderen Universum, mit Ginny und Draco in den Hauptpersonen, jedoch mit anderen Namen. oneshot


Mir gehört allein die Idee, die Charaktere sind an denen von Rowling angelehnt, von daher gehören sie wohl ihr! Viel Spaß beim Lesen:)

ooOoo

Placebo

Sie saß am See. Die Wasseroberfläche spiegelte den bewölkten Horizont wider und am Rand des Gewässers sah man die braunen Bäume, einige Blätter schwammen auf dem Wasser. Ein Tag, gemacht um über alles nachzudenken.

Alles was falsch war, jedes Problem, sah man in den grauen, trostlosen Wolken, und das Unglück zeigte sich im Wasser, tief und dunkel. Sie saß nur am Rand, auf einem Felsen und schaute sich ihr Leben an.

Den Blick ins Wasser hinein, dann hinauf in den Himmel und wieder hinunter. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und ihre Locken tanzten um ihr Gesicht. Ohne Verständnis schaute sie noch einmal hinaus auf den See und schloss ihre Augen. Wie konnte ihr das nur passieren? Warum haben sich all die Probleme in ihr Leben eingenistet? Langsam und schleichend. Am Anfang hatte das Mädchen sie kaum bemerkt, doch dann wurden es immer mehr. Jetzt lag ihr Leben wie ein Haufen Scherben vor ihr und sie wusste nicht, wie sie da wieder raus kam. Es war nicht ein spezielles Problem, es war jedes Einzelne. Und wenn dieses Leben mal nicht in Scherben vor ihr lag, dann rannte es an ihr vorbei und es gab keine Chance es aufzuhalten, oder zumindest in einen ruhigen Gang abzubremsen.

Wenn es nicht ihr Leben war, dann war es die Welt, die an ihr vorbei rannte.

Nicht oft kam sie zum See hin, doch ihre Besuche hatten sich in den letzten Tagen gehäuft. Immer noch hoffte sie, an diesem ruhigen Ort einen Ruhepol zu finden, doch die Natur um sie herum zeigte ihr die kalte, graue Wahrheit. Kein Blau war am Himmel zu sehen und kein Sonnenstrahl tanzte auf dem Wasser. Ihr Leben war eine Ruine.

Schritte wurden immer deutlicher, lauter und vermischten sich mit dem Rascheln des Laubes. Kaum hatte sie sich zur Seite gedreht, saß er schon neben ihr. Ein Jahr älter war er und seine langen Haare hingen ihm ins Gesicht. Nur manchmal sah sie ihn in den Fluren ihrer Schule. Sein Name war Darius, und wie immer war sein Gesicht ausdruckslos. Auch wenn er sich neben sie gesetzt hatte, so schien es doch, als würde er sie ignorieren. Mit einem Stirnrunzeln wandte sie ihren Kopf von ihm ab und schaute wieder hinaus aufs Wasser, welches sich durch den Wind kräuselte. Stille umhüllte die Beiden, bis Darius zu sprechen anfing:

„Ich hab dich schon ein paar Mal hier unten gesehen. Scheinst nicht grad glücklich zu sein. Na ja, vielleicht hab ich da was für dich."

Er griff kurz in seine Hosentasche und holte eine kleine Dose hervor. Mit einem Klack öffnete er sie und zum Vorschein kamen an die 5 Pillen, oval und leicht grün. Erst jetzt schaute er ihr in die Augen.

„Hier, Virginia, ich geb dir drei davon. Nimm sie ein, wann du willst, aber geduldige dich etwas, denn sie zeigen nicht gleich ihre Wirkung. Sie sollen die schlechten Gedanken vertreiben. Vielleicht helfen sie dir ein wenig."

Virginia öffnete den Mund, um ihn zu fragen, warum er das tat, doch Darius war schon aufgestanden und ging. Zurück blieb ein verwirrtes Mädchen mit drei kleinen Pillen in der Hand.

…

Die erste nahm sie noch am selben Abend, kurz bevor sie sich ins Bett legte, aber Virginia bemerkte nichts außergewöhnliches als sie so da lag und zur Zimmerdecke hinauf schaute. Dann, am nächsten Abend wieder dasselbe. In ihrem Bett liegend fragte sich das Mädchen, was die Pille denn nun eigentlich bewirken sollte. Sie fühlte keine Veränderung, kein spezielles Gefühl, also schlief sie ein. Ihre letzte nahm sie daraufhin nach der Schule mit zum See hinunter, setzte sich auf ihren Stein und begutachtete dieses kleine, ovale Etwas in ihrer Hand.

Wieder war es ein bewölkter Tag und das Gewässer lag tief und dunkel vor ihr. Es schien Virginia, als zeigte die Natur zum wiederholten Mal ihr erbärmliches Leben. Gott, wie sollte diese kleine Pille etwas an ihrem Zustand ändern? Das Mädchen dachte an die Schulstunden zurück, die sie hinter sich hatte. Alles war so trist und öde gewesen. Ihr kam es so vor, als würde sie in einer schwarz-weiße Welt leben, ganz ohne Geräusche, und sie müsste sich in ihr zu Recht finden als einziger Farbklecks mit einer Stimme.

Das Mädchen zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und schluckte kurz entschlossen die Pille.

Sie fand sich damit ab, dass die Pille nicht wirkte und alles um sie herum grau blieb. Aber da war auch etwas Gutes, denn immerhin hatte sie sich schon an dieses Grau gewöhnt, oder?

Mit einem Schluck zu Trinken wäre sie wohl bereits im Magen, doch so, ohne Wasser oder Saft, spürte Virginia wie die Pille langsam hinab rutschte, und es tat ihr im Hals weh. Sie schluckte immer mehr Speichel hinunter, solang bis ihr Mund wie trocken wahr, aber die Pille befand sich immer noch nicht im Magen. Schließlich war sie hinab gerutscht und Virginia atmete wieder tief ein ohne ein, drückenden Gefühl im Brustkorb zu haben.

Sie blickte hinab zum Boden, der kalte Wind blies ihr von hinten die Haare ins Gesicht. Es fröstelte ihr. Der Wind schien ihr unters Kinn zu fahren und es anzuheben. Willenlos ließ sie es geschehen und lenkte ihren Blick auf den See. Noch vor wenigen Minuten sah sie die Dunkelheit und Tiefe. Sie verstand es nicht auf einmal etwas so perfektes in ihm zu sehen. Für diesen Moment, als Virginia auf ihn blickte, gab es keine Wellen und kein Gekräusel auf dem Wasser. Ein Blinzeln später bemerkte sie am Rand einen Baum, der durch den Wind seine Blätter verlor, die auf die Wasseroberfläche fielen. Unruhe entstand auf dem Gewässer, aber in diesem Augenblick sah sie ein harmonisches Bild, in dem sich das Wasser sacht und ruhig mit den Blättern verband. Gott, alles um sie herum war so intensiv, als existiere es nur für diesen Moment.

Und Virginia, ja auch Virginia fand sich in diesen Momenten wieder. Da war auf einmal so viel Farbe, so viel Leben um sie herum, kein Rennen oder Vorbeieilen. Um sie stand alles still und im nächsten Augenblick war alles anders, aber trotzdem gleichsam durchdringend und sanft.

Das Mädchen genoss es wieder Leben in sich und in ihrer Umgebung zu haben. Sie saß einfach nur da. Aber diese Momente waren nicht für die Ewigkeit bestimmt. Es dauerte nicht lange, da holte sie der kalte Herbstwind in die Realität zurück. Verträumt stand sie auf, mit ihren Gedanken an das Erlebte ging sie langsam zur Schule zurück. All das war für sie ein kleines Wunder, nur durch eine kleine Pille.

…

Drei Tage waren vergangen und in diesen Tagen hatte es Virginia immer öfters an den See geführt. Sie hoffte, dass es nicht an der Pille gelegen hatte, ihr kleines Wunder, sondern dass sie es unten am See wieder finden würde. Doch mit dem Gang hinunter zum Wasser kam die bittere Erkenntnis: sie brauchte die Pille wieder, um nicht in dieser Welt zu ersticken. Es traf sie stark.

Die Pillen waren für sie unerreichbar, denn nie würde Virginia einfach so Darius bitten, ihr mehr Pillen zu geben, geschweige denn überhaupt ansprechen. Sie kannten sich kaum und zudem lebten sie in unterschiedlichen Welten. Er würde es nicht verstehen.

An diesem Tag regnete es sogar, doch Virginia blieb auf ihrem Stein sitzen. Ihre Haare klebten an ihrem Gesicht, Regentropfen liefen wie Tränen ihre Wangen hinab, aber Virginia selbst weinte nicht. Dafür war sie viel zu sehr aufgebracht und nervös. Fahrig strich sie ihre Haare aus dem Gesicht. Gott, das konnte doch nicht diese kleine Pille bewirken! Dem Mädchen schien es, als ob dieses ovale Etwas sie abhängig machte, gefangen nahm und in eine andere Welt einsperrte. Eine Welt, in der die Momente das Leben bestimmten mit ihren intensiven, farbenfrohen Charakter. Sie sah nichts Falsches an dieser Welt, also warum sollte da etwas Falsches an den Pillen sein? ‚Wenn diese grünen Dinger so etwas Schönes hervor bringen, dann können sie doch ruhig abhängig machen, oder?' Virginia verstand nichts mehr, nur dass sie es noch mal erleben wollte.

…

Virginia wurde von der Kälte hinein ins Internat getrieben und nach einem heißen Bad ging sie müde in ihr Zimmer. Sie hatte schon mit dem Tag abgeschlossen und wollte sich nur noch hinlegen, doch ein Briefumschlag auf ihrem Bett machte sie stutzig. Das er nicht Briefpapier enthielt, erkannte man schon an seiner Gestalt und als das Mädchen ihn öffnete, kam eine kleine Dose zum Vorschein. Verwirrt öffnete sie das runde Gefäß und erblickte fünf Pillen. Anbei lag ein Zettel auf dem stand: „In fünf Tagen kannst du mehr bekommen. Unten am See."

Hastig nahm sie eine von den ovalen Pillen und schluckte sie, wie die letzte, einfach so hinunter ohne etwas zu trinken. Wieder schmerzte es in ihrem Brustkorb am ihr war es egal, denn da waren sie wieder. All die Momente bewegten sich in ihrem Zimmer und um sie herum. Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf ihren Lippen aus. Gott, wie hatte sie es vermisst!

Sie schloss ihre Augen, hörte ihrem ruhigen Atem zu und schlief ein, ohne einen Gedanken an den kommenden Tag zu verschwenden.

…

So ging es Tage, Wochen, Monate. Virginia traf sich zweimal die Woche mit Darius, immer nur kurz und ohne ein Gespräch aufzubauen. Er nahm nichts für die Pillen. Auch nicht als sich die Stückzahl vermehrte. Sie kam nach einiger Zeit nicht mehr mit nur zwei Pillen am Tag aus, oft waren es drei bis fünf, nur um die Schulstunden zu überstehen. Als Darius merkte, dass ihr Konsum anstieg, erzählte er ihr die Wahrheit über die Pillen. Sie waren nur ein Placebo, einfache Pillen aus Traubenzucker. Mehr nicht, doch Virginia war das egal, Hauptsache sie erlebte diese Momente.

ooOoo

Ich hoffe, euch hat es gefallen! Hinterlasst doch bitte ein Rewiev.


End file.
